


I still remember

by Hotgitay



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Children, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Jake and Amy reminisce about Veronica’s birth





	I still remember

“You’ve made me the happiest woman in the entire world”Amy told her husband walking over to him as she held Veronica 

“Nonsense you’ve made me the luckiest man on earth”Jake smiles as he said that to her

“She has your eyes”Amy mentioned as she cradled the baby in her arms 

“She’s already daddy’s little girl”Jake chuckled a bit he had everything he could ever want the woman of his dreams whom he was madly in love with and he had a beautiful little girl that was all his 

“Time goes by so fast I still remember the day she was born I hated you for all the pain I was in I cursed your name but once I made that final push and she arrived into this world it didn’t matter anymore all that mattered was her”Amy spoke smiling slightly as she reminisced 

“Charles insisted on being there he had brought a camera he was ready to take over a thousand baby pictures and Terry brought Sharon and the girls with him to visit”Jake grinned laughing when he thought about how crazy that day was


End file.
